The real Kaisoo shipper am I?
by Love virus
Summary: Am-ma yang benar-benar menggilai Kaisoo seketika merasa kesal Krystal yang sempat di gossipi jika ia berpacaran dengan Kai, membuat Am-ma geram sampai-sampai ia mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Lay, Tao dan Chen "K-Kau siapa…" ... "Me? You don't need know my name"…"Krystal dan Sulli diculik!"…"Lay… Chen, Siapa itu Am-ma!" Kaisoo and others. Yaoi. EXO-Fanfiction


The real Kaisoo shipper am I?

**Rated** T

**Category** Romance/Tragedy

**Main cast** Am-ma(OC, yeoja 16yo), Eil&Lilly(OC, yeoja 17yo)

**Pair(s)** ALL EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE BerTal

**By** Love virus

**Warning! Yaoi Yuri typos OOC OC**

**Back sound** B.A.P - Badman

**Summary** Am-ma yang benar-benar menggilai Kaisoo seketika merasa kesal Krystal yang sempat di gossipi jika ia berpacaran dengan Kai, membuat Am-ma geram sampai-sampai ia mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Lay, Tao dan Chen "K-Kau siapa…" ... "Me? You don't need know my name"…"Krystal dan Sulli diculik!"…"Lay… Chen, Siapa itu Am-ma?!"

**A/N** Umm… tidak ada couple straight disini, karena sang tokoh utama adalah Author yang memang benar-benar gila dengan Kaisoo…

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Please no bash!

.

.

.

Don't read this fanfiction if you don't like yaoi or yuri!

.

.

.

If you're F(x)'s fan don't read this fanfiction!

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Am-ma POV**

"Am-ma~! Apa kau diatas? Kirimanmu datang!" teriak Eil eonnie dari bawah, akhirnya kirimanku datang juga. Dengan langkah besar aku turuni tangga tapi karena saking bersemangat aku jatuh berguling di tangga dan mendarat dengan tidak mulurnya menabrak kursi tamu.

**BRAKK**

"Omo! Am-ma! Harusnya kau berhati-hati! Hampir saja kau menabrak Lilly chagi yang lewat!" omel Eil eonnie, yeoja berambut pirang pendek sebahu yang diikat ekor kuda itu kini malah berkacak pinggang sambil memandangku jengkel sambil memegang kirimanku, aku segera bangun dan mengambil kirimanku itu dari tangannya. "Yaampun setidaknya kau berterimakasih karena sudah aku tanda tangani kirimanmu!" omelnya lagi, aku hanya mengabaikan omelannya dan membuka kirimanku akhirnya buku yang benar-benar aku idamkan. "Lagi-lagi kedua orang gay yang kau idolai itu?" aku mengeryit kesal mendengar ocehannya, ia telah menghina Kaisoo!

Ya! Perkenalkan namaku Am-ma, sengaja aku samarkan semenjak bertemu dengan dua manusia yang lebih tua darikku ini. Aku adalah seorang K-Popers juga otaku, aku menyukai dunia K-pop karena couple-couple seperti Kyumin dari super junior, Haehyuk dan yang lainnya membuatku langsung menyukai mereka karena pada dasarnya aku seorang Fujoshi atau pecinta yaoi/gay. Menurutku menjadi fujoshi tidak salah? Karena kita punya hak untuk menyukai apapun menurutku, pasangan fanservice seperti mereka tidak buruk juga malah membuatku bersemangat dan sejah setahun yang lalu aku sudah menjasi seorang EXOstan, siapapun yang menghina Kaisoo juga Baekyeol takkan pernah aku maafkan.

Dan yang membuatku saking menyukai EXO karena couple-couple mereka dan yang paling aku sukai adalah KaiSoo, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Momen-momen kedekatan mereka telah membuatku gila, aku sangat menggilai mereka karena dimataku mereka sangat serasi juga lucu. Jarak umur Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo hanya berbeda setahun satu hari, bukankah itu terdengar seperti seolah-olah mereka adalah jodoh atau hanya kebetulan?

Kim Jongin atau Kai memiliki wajah yang tampan, terbentuk lekukan tubuh yang sempurna, tinggi juga tegap, berkulit tan berkesan sexy, bibirnya yang tebal dan walau orang –orang menyebutnya 'pesek' tetapi justru itulah yang membuatnya berkesan manly bagaikan sebuah figura yang benar-benar istimewa. Do Kyungsoo yang(bagiku) memiliki wajah cantik dan imut untuk ukuran seorang namja, bersifat keibuan, tubuhnya yang mungil, kulitnya yang sangat putih seputih susu yang melebihiku, bibir merahnya yang tebal, mata cantiknya, lekukan tubuhnya yang cantik benar-benar seperti sebuah ciptaan tuhan yang sangat anggun. Dan apa bila mereka bersama itu benar-benar membuatku gila sendiri, mereka sangat lucu dan imut! Lihatlah! Mereka sama-sama memiliki bibir tebal, kadang sang Seme a.k.a Kai memandang kyungsoo penuh arti dan ah! Aku pasti sudah gila jika memikirkan ini terus!

"Am-ma? Gwaenchana?" tanya Lily eonnie sambil menepuk pundakku dari belakang, aku hanya memandangnya datar. Ngomong-ngomong aku tinggal di sebuah rumah yang disewa, kami bertiga yang menyewanya karena kami sama-sama hidup mandiri tanpa orang tua dan bekerja sampingan. Aku membuat sebuah doujin Kaisoo dan couple lainnya di internet tanpa di ketahui mereka berdua, Eil eonnie bekerja sampingan sebagai pelayan dan Lilly eonnie sebagai koki.

Aku masih duduk di kelas 1 SMA dan mereka berdua di kelas 2 SMA, mereka berdua juga K-Popers. Lily eonnie adalah HunHan, Chenmin dan TaoRis shipper sedangkan Eil eonnie SuLay shipper entahlah tetapi ia selalu berkata jika ia benci gay tetapi secara tidak sengaja aku melihat iPhonenya yang hampir aku duduki dan dapat kulihat banyak sekali foto-foto Lay, Suho dan SuLay moment. Yang TIDAK SEDIKIT di gallery foto iPhonennya, bukankah ia bodoh? Untung saja ia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah melihat isi iPhonenya yang secara tidak sengaja.

Bukankah mereka EXOstan juga? Walaupun Eil senang sekali membicarakan Siwon dan Minho, ternyata ia menyukai Suho dan Lay. Sekarang hari jumat dan besok libur aku merencanakan untuk ke dorm EXO! Akhirnya aku kembali berlari ke kamar dan membuka buku tersebut, momen-momen Kaisoo yang benar-benar lucu... Ya Tuhan aku sangat menyukai mereka dan aku harap mereka selalu bersama selamanya. Apa aku salah? Aku hanya seorang Kaisoo juga sebetulnya Baekyeol shipper yang hanya memandang mereka tanpa melihat lingkungan sekitar.

Aku menginginkan mereka berpacaran! Bertunangan! Menikah! Hidup sangat bahagia jika melihat mereka bersama tetapi dilain sisi aku sempat di ceramahi, di bantah bahkan dikritiki karena aku seorang pecinta gay, mereka bilang aku ini aneh, menjijikan, menyukai hal yang tidak wajar apakah itu salah? Semua orang memiliki hak bukan?! Tak sadar aku lempar hanphonenku ke dinding, memikirkan wajah teman-temanku saat berkata seperti itu entah mengapa aku teringat kata-kata sialan dari mereka itu!

_"Tapi gue masih melihat mereka di pelaminan sama yeoja"_

_"Jangan berfikir yang enggak-enggak, mereka itu normal"_

_"Mereka hanya fanservice! Gak usah dibawa real juga! kamu kenapa sih mikir seperti itu?!"_

_"Kai cocoknya sama Krystal! Kyungsoo itu namja!"_

_"HunHan itu Real? Gak mungkin! kan Luhan punya aku"_

Aku menutup kedua telingaku, suara mereka, ucapan br*ngs*k mereka seketika tergiang di telingaku. Tahukah kau terbayang seperti apa raut wajahku saat itu, aku sama sekali tak berekspresi dan menahan , aku hanya menunduk dan menggambar Kaisoo dalam versi manga karena aku hanya seorang otaku yang bisa menggambar bergaya komik saja. Lalu berdiri dan pergi dari mereka, saat itu aku sedang di dalam kelas entah mengapa aku muak dnegan mereka walau notabene sahabatku tapi jika dipikir-pikir sahabatku hanya pensil juga buku sketsaku ini. Cih, persetan dengan sebutan '_sahabat'_ jika mereka sama sekali tidak menyukai sesuatu yang sahabatnya sendiri lakukan/sukai. Bukankah seharusnya mendukung? Apakah hanya otakku yang sedikit miring? Aku sendiri tidak tahu tetapi yang pasti aku hanya menyukai Kaisoo dan Baekyeol sampai mati.

**Mati?**

Ngomong-ngomong aku muak melihat Sulli dan Krystal saat teaser f(x) di publish, Sooman tidakkah kau puas menyiksa Kaisoo shipper? Dengan teaser b****sek mereka? Jongin hanya milik Kyungsoo, Kai hanya milik DO… Aku melihat jam dinding kamarku menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, apakah aku sempat ke Dorm EXO? Baiklah, demi Kaisoo juga Baekyeol! Aku memasukkan Kaisoo photobook kedalam tas ransel hitam milikku, aku segera mengganti bajuku. Akhirnya selesai, kini aku menggunakan kaos hitam polos dengan celana jeans pendek sebatas lutut yang longgar berwarna abu-abu gelap, topi, maskerku yang bergambarkan mulut tengkorak dan sepatu kets warna abu-abu milikku. Aku benar-benar seperti seorang namja kah? Rambutku pendek dan tinggiku mencapai 177 cm walau Eil eonnie tingginya mencapai 183cm, tidakkah lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo? Hahahaha. Diam-diam aku berjalan menuju pintu utama, ternyata Eil eonnie sedang berada di kamar mandi dan Lilly eonnie sedang di dapur.

_Kaisoo I'm coming and Krystal Sulli too…_

_I'll give you a bit punishment_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Am-ma mengambil skateboardnya yang berada di halaman rumah dan segera pergi dari rumah sewanya, mengendarai skateboard dengan cepat. "Omo, untung saja aku sempat ingat jalan menuju dorm EXO" gumamnya "Bisa-bisa aku sampai 3 jam kemudian, aish lagi-lagi harus menaiki bus! Malas sekali!" rengek Am-ma saat ia hendak akan berbelok di dekat gang sempit.

**BUGH**

Ia menabrak seseorang dan sampai-sampai Skateboardnya terpental menabrak dinding, tubuhnya berguling dan menabrak sebuah tempat sampah dan seseorang yang ditabraknya hanya jatuh terbaring karena tabrakannya lumayan keras, kini mereka berada di sebuah gang sempit.

"Chen/gege!" panggil dua orang namja cantik segera menghampiri Chen yang tebaring, ia mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat benturan yang lumayan keras pada punggung juga kepalanya.

"T-Tao-ah… L-Lay ge.. ashh.." desahnya sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Chen gege? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tao.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Dorm, aishh eh" pandangan Lay jatuh pada seorang Am-ma yang tengah membersihkan dirinya dan berjalan menuju skateboardnya. "Bukannya meminta maaf, dia malah ingin kabur" perkataan Lay tadi benar-benat terdengar di telinga Am-ma, Am-ma berbalik dan memandang mereka bertiga kaget.

"L-Lay? H-Huang Zi T-Tao?" gumam Am-ma terbata sambil menurunkan maskernya.

"Kau.."

"CHEN OPPA!?" Kaget Am-ma karena menyadari yang ia tabrak adalah Chen, Chen tersenyum kaku pada yeoja itu.

"Oppa?" gumam Lay dan Tao. Am-ma menghampiri Chen dan meminta maaf padanya berkali-kali.

"Apa kau seorang EXOstan?" tanya Lay pada akhirnya.

"Ne" jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara jika sampai di dorm?" tanya Tao "Dan dia ikut dengan kita" Am-ma menatap Tao bingung.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Am-ma! cepatlah turun! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Eil, yeoja tinggi itu tampak menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Mungkin saja ia sudah tidur" jawab Lilly.

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Eil.

"Care about her?" goda Lilly sambil memakan ramyunnya.

"Hell no!"

"Biarkan saja dia di kamar dan makanlah" Eil tersenyum kaku pada Lilly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulaangg!" teriak Tao dan Lay bersamaan sambil membawa beberapa barang belajaan yang sempat mereka beli tadi dan Am-ma yang memapah Chen masuk. Tetapi suasana dorm ternyata sepi dan hanya mereka berempat lah yang ada disana.

"Aku akan ke dapur, kau di sini saja dulu. Tao akan mengobati Chen" perintah Lay lalu namja cantik itu berjalan menuju dapur, Am-ma duduk di kursi tamu dan Chen berada di hadapannya.

"Mianhae oppa" ucap Am-ma sambil menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Hahaha gwaenchana lain kali harus berhati-hati juga" ucap Chen, Am-ma hanya tertawa canggung tidak menyangka jika ia bertabrakan dengan biasnya. Hey, ia memang sangat menggilai Kaisoo dan Baekyeol tetapi ia juga memiliki bias utama yaitu Chen dan Chanyeol. Tetapi tetap saja ujung-ujungnnya ia akan berfikir ChenMin atau Baekyeol, lalu Tao datang dan mengobati Chen.

"Omo sampai lebam begini ge"

"AW! Pelan-pelan Tao!" Seru Chen.

"Aish.." Tao terus mengobati Chen, Am-ma yang bosan akhirnya memngeluarkan sebuah photobook Kaisoo miliknya dan membuka buku tersebut. Ia sampai tersenyum sendiri melihat isi buku itu.

"Buku apa itu? Kaisoo?" tanya Lay yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya, Am-ma yang kaget reflek melempar buku itu sampai-sampai terlempar dan mendarat dengan kasar di wajah Tao.

"Kyaa! Huwee… sakit" isak Tao seketika menghentikan kegiatannya karena buku yang tebalnya kira-kira 200 halaman itu mendarat kasar di wajahnya membuat hidung dan pipinya berdenyut dan ia merasakan sangat sakit akibat buku tebal itu. "Huwaa sakiitt" tangis Tao, Chen berusaha menenangkan.

"Huwaaa mianhaee!" teriak Am-ma panik akhirnya Lay dan Chen berhasil menenangkan Tao lalu beralih menatap Kaisoo photobook yang tergeletak di lantai, Am-ma berusaha mengambil buku itu tetapi Lay yang mendapatkannya dahulu.

"Kaisoo photobook… Kau Kaisoo shipper?" tanya Lay ragu, Am-ma menganggukkan kepalanya mantap "Omo…" Lay sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan saat melihat-lihat isi buku itu.

"Coba jelaskan semuanya kenapa kau membeli buku ini? Bukankah ini buatan fans? " tanya Lay, Am-ma menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Taoris, Baekyeol, Hunhan juga ada" perkataan Am-ma membuat ketiga namja disana terbengong.

"Omoo…" gumam mereka bertiga.

"Kalian dengar dulu! Aku seorang Kaisoo shipper dan Baekyeol shipper hardcore, siapapun yang menjelek-jelekkan mereka akan tahu akibatnya. Aku juga sekarang di jauhi teman-teman karena aku menyukai sesuatu yang aneh, seperti Kaisoo… mereka bilang aku aneh dan… aghhh" Am-ma memukul latai sangat keras sampai-sampai tangannya membengkak dan mengeluarkan darah.

"H-Hei… kenapa tiba-tiba kau sangat emosi? Tenanglah dulu.. bukankah pendapat orang-orang itu berbeda?" Am-ma terdiam.

"MEREKA BILANG AKU MENYUKAI HAL YANG ANEH JUGA MENJIJIKAN, SEPERTI KAISOO, BAEKYEOL, HUNHAN DAN YANG LAINNYA TIDAKKAH KALIAN MUAK? JIKA CINTA ITU BUTA, APA SALAHNYA? MEREKA MUNGKIN MENGANGGAPKU ORANG YANG MENYUKAI SESUATU YANG TIDAK MASUK AKAL! Aku sangat kesal, salah saorang eonnieku juga seperti itu! Aku capek.." kesal Am-ma sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudahlah Am-ma, terimakasih sudah menjadi EXOStan. Walaupun hampir semua EXOstan multifandom setidaknya mereka masih mendukung kami" ucap Chen lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan Taoris?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba membuat Tao menatapnya kaget.

"Umm.. eonnieku juga Taoris shipper… Tetapi ia benar-benar menyukai Kris" perkataan Am-ma membuat Tao sedikit, sedih?

"Kris ge memang tampan" gumam Tao.

"Hey jangan sedih, tetapi ia benar-benar menyukai perlakuan Kris padamu Tao" tiba-tiba wajah Tao memerah "Ahahaha lucu sekali" Lay dan Chen tertawa melihat tingkah Tao, tak disadari mereka bertiga sudah berbicara satu sama lain. Lay, Chen dan Tao sedikit nyaman dengan kehadiran dan ia sama sekali tidak ada sifat yeojanya sekalipun, mereka bertiga malah seperti berbicara pada namja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, coba perkenalkanlah dirimu" perintah Chen.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Am-ma, umurku 16 tahun, golongan darahku B, aku EXOstan dan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian" Lay dan Chen sedikit bingung melihat ekspresi Am-ma yang benar-benar berubah drastis.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Aku ingin meminta alamat dorm f(x)"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huaah… Hyung, ini sangat melelahkan aku mengantuk~" rengek Kai pada Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnnya, ia menyenderkan kepalanya manja pada Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dnegan handphonenya. Kini para member EXO (Kecuali Lay, Chen dan Tao) tengah berada di mobil van menuju dorm mereka.

"Thepertinya tidak ada Taorith, thulay dan Chenmin moment tadi, kasihan Thekali fanth kalian" celoteh Sehun sambil berpelukan dengan Luhan di kursi belakang, Kris, Xiumin dan Suho memandang Sehun tajam.

"Kau ngomong apa sih Sehun? Kurang jelas tuh" ejek Xiumin.

"Diam saja kau magnae cadel" komentar Kris dan Suho bersamaan dnegan nada dinginnya, Sehun hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"Kyaaa yang ini juga lucu! Baekkie-ah! Kau dengar tidak?" rengek Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang tengah berusaha tidur.

"AAHH.. Yeollie! Aku ingin tidur!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah kalian semua, besok masih ada jadwal tetapi hanya untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo" kata sang manajer EXO, Kyungsoo dan Kai memandang sang manager dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Horeee kita bebassss" teriak Chanyeol girang, Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

"Lay bilang kalau Tao mimisan, dan meminta kita untuk membeli kapas. Manajer hyung, bisakah kita membeli kapas dulu?" pinta Kyungsoo lembut, seketika Kris menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Tao? Mimisan?! Sejak kapan? Aku harus meneleponnya" kata Kris lalu segera mengambil handphonennya.

"Ehem, ada yang panik nih" goda Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya, padahal selalu bersikap seolah-olah tak peduli tetapi malah sebaliknya" tambah Kai sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Yah! Kai! Mentang-mentang kau ada Kyungsoo! Bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau ya?!" kesal Suho, Kai malah menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menjilat leher Kyungsoo sebentar, Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu memukul kepala Kai kasar.

"Yah hyung! itu sakit!" rengek Kai, Kyungsoo memandangnya takut juga kesal.

"Rasakan itu pesek dan kau idiot, diam saja" kesal Kris, Chanyeol malah tertawa lepas sednagkan Kai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Yeoboseyo? Ta—Yixing-ah? Dimana Tao?"

"….…! ….~!"

"Tao-er?! Tenang saja, kita akan sampai beberapa menit lagi setelah membeli kapas untuknya, berilah sesuatu agar membuat darahnya berhenti"

"….? …"

"Baiklah, xiexie Yixing"

"Apa katanya?" tanya Xiumin.

"Darahnya tidak mau berhenti, katanya sih karena terbentur tembok"

"Bagaimana ceritanya itu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahah kau lucu sekali ! Wkwkwkw" Chen dan Lay terkikik mendengar cerita-cerita sedangkan Tao masih melihat isi photobook Kaisoo. Saat Tao hendak menutup bukunya tiba-tiba cairan merah jatuh mengenai cover buku photobook Kaisoo dan darah tersebut mengotori foto Kyungsoo.

"Eh" gumam Tao, ia menyadari jika hidungnya mengeluarkan darah "HUWEEE!" teriak Tao tiba-tiba membuat Lay, Chen dan Am-ma memandangnya kaget.

"T-Tao? Kenap-kau mimisan?" Lay berusaha menenangkan Tao yang pasalnya memang takut darah, Chen segera mencari kotak obat dan mengobrak-abrik isi kotak obat tersebut.

"H-hikss.. Huweee Tao nanti mati... Tao masih mau beli boneka panda huweee... Nanti Kris ge gak beliin Tao tas gucci lagi huwee" tangis Tao tapi malah membuat Am-ma dan Lay terbengong.

"Lay ge, kapasnya habis. Kau minta para member membelinya saja nanti" kata Chen lalu kembali duduk di dekat mereka bertiga, Lay langsung mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo. Lalu tak lama ponselnya berbunyi menandakan telepon masuk dan segera ia angkat.

"..."

"Aku di dorm bersama Chen, Tao d—"

"HUWEE GEGEEEE... GEGE PULANGG... Tao mimisan, darahnya gak mau berhentii" rengek Tao lalu Lay segera mengambil hanphonennya dari Tao.

"Mian, darahnya memang tak mau berhenti dan salahkan dirinya yang tak sengaja membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok hingga mimisan" bohong Lay, Am-ma terus-terusan bergumam 'mianhae' pada Chen dan Tao.

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan aku usahakan ya? Aku akan menenangkannya"

"..."

Kemudian Lay menutup teleponnya dan menghampiri Tao kemudian memeluknya. "Sssh.. Sudahlah Tao, Kris ge akan pulang..." Am-ma yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu, akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mianhae gege.. Tapi bisakah kau merahasiakan hal-hal tadi? Aku percaya pada kalian dan aku sampai lupa jika aku harus membeli hadiah buku novel untuk eonnieku" bohong Am-ma, Lay dan Chen tersenyum pada Am-ma.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati" kata mereka.

"Aku akan datang lagi untuk bertemu dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo" Am-ma mengambil skateboardnya juga photobook Kaisoo miliknya dan segera pergi dari sana. "Krystal... Sulli.. Kaistal... KaiSull..." Gumam Am-ma sambil melihat time line Twitternya. "Hahaha.. Kaisoo always, forever... Nobody can disturb them because I'll do anything"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang~" teriak Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan dan Xiumin, Kris segera berjalan dan menghampiri Lay yang tengah memeluk Tao yang sedang tertidur.

"T-tao, dia tertidur?" Lay menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengelus pipi chubby Tao "Darahnya sudah berhenti?" Lay tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan Kris untuk menggantikan posisinya, tetapi dengan segera Kris menggendong Tao ala bridal style dan membawa namja panda itu ke kamar mereka.

"Dimana Chen?" Tanya Xiumin pada Lay, Lay menunjuk arah dapur "Gomawo"

Baekyeol sempat membuat kerusuhan diikuri dengan Hunhan menuju kamar mereka sedangkan Lay terdiam membayangkan keadaan , apakah jiwa keibuannya keluar saat ini? "Huft.." Lay menghela nafas berat, kenapa tiba-tiba ia merindukan moment tadi, kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan seperti seorang ibu saat bersama juga Tao, itu membuat Lay pusing. Bukankah Lay adalah umma dari EXO-M?

"Apakah ada masalah?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnnya, memang sejak tadi namja itu diam menatap Lay yang seperti sesang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"Aniya, a-ah apakah kau ingin cokelat panas Suho hyung?" Suho memandang Lay bingung tapi pasa akhirnya namja tampan itu melemparkan senyum pada Lay, dengan langkah cepat Lay berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kenapa dengan Yixing?" Tanya sang manager tiba-tiba, memang sejak tadi mengamati mereka.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan" gumam Suho "Jangan siksa dirimu, Lay.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Krystal dan Sulli?" Tanya Amber yang sedang menunggunya di mobil, terlihat Luna yang sudah tertidur di dalam mobil van dan Victoria yang terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Katanya, mereka sedang menemui fans mereka" kata Victoria, Amber menganggukkan kepalanya pelan "Kalau begitu mereka akan pulang sendiri, masuklah Amber jangan khawatirkan mereka, mereka akan baik-baik saja" kata Victoria menenangkan sedangkan Amber mengikuti apa yang di ucapkan Victoria.

Ooo

"Hiks... S-siapa kau, mau apa?! Lepaskan kami!" Teriak Sulli, Krystal hanya menunduk dalam diam. Kini mereka berada di sebuah rumah tua yang tidak terlalu jauh, Sulli dan Krystal tengah diikat di sebuah kursi dan sebuah kain yang menutup mata mereka, jadi mereka tidak tahu persis wajah orang yang menyiksa mereka. Sempat, orang itu menyiram Krystal dan Sulli dengan air dingin, atau melempari selai dan soju ke wajah mereka.

"K-Kau siapa..." Tanya Krystal dingin, dengan keadaan wajahnya yang sudah basa.

"Me? You don't need know my name" Krystal menggertakan giginya kesal "Yang pasti aku adalah seorang Kaisoo shipper sejati" jawabnya tak kalah dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam di ruang makan, ia masih memikirkan bagaimana acara besok karena hanya spesial mengundang para member f(x) dan Kaisoo, entah mengapa perasaannya semakin tidak enak membayangkan Krystal dan Kai.

"Hyung?" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya saat tiba-tiba suara Sehun menyadarkannya.

"Sehun-ah, ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Dimana Kai?" Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Molla" jawabnya singkat, namun tiba-tiba seseorang menggebrak pintu dorm dengan kasar.

"K-Krystal dan Sulli di culik!" Teriak Kai tiba-tiba, Sehun segera berjalan menghampiri Kai yang ada di ruang tengah, Luhan, Lay, Kris, Chen, Baekhyun dan Xiumin pun keluar dari kamar mereka mendengar teriakan Kai, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tetap diam di tempat, air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang sama sekali tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menatap para member EXO lainnya datar. "Lay... Chen, siapa itu **Am-ma**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/n: gimana? Aneh ya? Author galau gara-gara Kaisoo... Pengen beli photobook kaisoo tapi harganya 625k, sedangkan Author gak punya uang sebanyak itu QAQ#curcol#plak# berjayalah Kaisoo!

Dan selamat Idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya ^^... Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, mohon maaf juga belum bisa nerusin ff lainnya, masih dalam proses ^^. Gomawo... Btw yang di garis miring itu.. author pernah ngalamin juga, emang agak sakit kalo kau seorang fujo di antara orang-orang yang gak suka yaoi, tapi Author fujo sejati, gak peduli kata orang... ^^


End file.
